Can Chaos bring happiness?
by Free Will
Summary: Sonic was upset over Shadow's death and his friends had decided to bring him to Chao Garden which they hope the chaos might help to cheer him up.
1. Miju, Shadow and Winter appearance

I have finally found what I'm good at but I'm not too sure if everyone will like this ff. This is my first and PROBABLY the only ff that I'm going to write. Maybe I shouldn't have shown this to everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic and co belong to SEGA and NOT me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
'Come on, you can't forever stay in here!' cried Tails as he dragged out the stubborn Sonic.  
  
'Let go of me! You can't just force me to go there,' shouted Sonic. He slapped off of Tails hands and tried running back into the house but Knuckles was there, blocking the entrance to prevent him from going back in.  
  
'No, no way are we going to let you back in.'  
  
'Get out of the way or I'll run over you,' warned Sonic.  
  
'Make me,' hissed Knuckles.  
  
Almost immediately, the door was knocked down and fell right on top of the surprised echidna. As Sonic was desperately running back into his room, he was suddenly ambushed. Rouge was up in the ceiling hanging upside down and had jumped right on top of him.  
  
'This is for your own good. Couldn't you at least give us a chance to help?' asked Amy.  
  
'Look, Amy. I know that all of you are concern about me but I know what I'm doing' said Sonic as he struggled to get free from Rouge's painful grab. No matter what he did, the grip was getting tighter at every minute. Finally, he gave up but still he wasn't giving any chances to go there.  
  
'I just don't understand. Why do you have to lock yourself in the house?' asked Tails. Sonic gave him an ignore look and looked away, not wanting to answer anymore of anyone's questions.  
  
'He is stubborn, isn't he?' said Knuckles.  
  
'Shut up, Echidna!' shouted Sonic. Annoyed, Knuckles would have given him a piece of his mind if it hadn't for Tails.  
  
'Let's go! I just couldn't bear to see you suffer like this' said Amy.  
  
After a much hesitation argument, the others had no choice but to tie him up. In that way, he wouldn't have any chances to escape. Sonic, all tied up, was dragged to the Chao Garden, still crying out loud not wanting to go there and to shut him up, Knuckles had decided to cover up his mouth with a piece of clean cloth. Finally, that it was all settled. As they entered to the main lobby, they were warmly greeted by a six-year-old rabbit and her chao, who sought off work there.  
  
(The expression for this ff will work better if you could turn on the Hero Chao Garden song from SA2.)  
  
'Welcome to the Chao Garden. Is there anyway I could help you, sir?'  
  
'Could you tell us where the neutral garden is?' asked Tails.  
  
'Over there,' pointed out the female rabbit as politely as ever. 'Follow me. I'll take you there.'  
  
Almost immediately, she took off to the direction where she pointed out and everyone followed.  
  
As they all entered through the portal, a white with slightly blue colour flash of light surrounded them. It faded and revealed a totally different world. Unlike the busy Station Square where they live in, Chao World is more of the opposite. Small tiny trees grew. The place was comfortable to look at with its lush greenery that greatly welcomes anyone. There is a small pool there with a very small waterfall. Everyone was still standing there, admiring the sceneries around them. The garden will have its look change every time when they go visit it. The last time they were here, Tails could recall that there was a really large tree growing in the middle of the garden but it wasn't there anymore.  
  
Thinking that it was safe, Knuckles immediately untied Sonic. Escape, was the first thing came through his mind but was held back by Knuckles' grip.  
  
'This is pointless' yelled Sonic. 'How is it going to help me?'  
  
'We thought that if we could just get you to come here, it might help to cheer you up,' said Rouge with concern  
  
'By forcing me to come here? I'm going home!'  
  
The rabbit, Cream took a step forward and whistled. Almost immediately, six other chaos popped out, ran and gathered around her. Some were jumping at her while others were pulling her dress down. Everyone was stunned and surprised. No one had ever owned that many chaos before.  
  
'Are those your chaos?' asked Tails quite suddenly.  
  
'Uh.What?' asked the six-year-old. The chao that had been trying to climb up onto her head suddenly slipped and fell down to the ground. A while later, it started to cry. Amy pitied it and went to pick it up and comforted it. Unexpectedly, she quickly ran towards the leaving Sonic and showed him the chao.  
  
'Isn't it cute?' asked Amy.  
  
Sonic stopped mid track. He looked at it and was speechless.  
  
'His name is Mutt.' Came a voice behind him. Sonic turned around and saw Cream was approaching them.  
  
'Could I please have him back?' asked Cream with a child-like voice.  
  
'Here you go,' said Amy as she handed Mutt back to her. The rabbit took it and quickly ran off to join it back with the others. As she looked at it go, Amy wished that she had one too. She glanced back at the startled Sonic and smiled.  
  
'Don't you think that it will nice if we could own one too?'  
  
Sonic, all puzzled and confused at the same time, didn't know what to say. Amy quickly picked up two eggs and placed one on Sonic's hand.  
  
'Pat it, Sonic. It is yours.'  
  
'Mine? Why would I need a chao?'  
  
'Come on. They are fun to be taken care off.'  
  
'But I.'  
  
The egg started to hatch and Sonic found himself face to face with a shadow chao. He blinked twice before he knew what it was.  
  
Almost immediately, Sonic screamed and threw his chao down to the ground. He would have ran off but was all paralysed with fear. He just stood there and tried his best to avoid from seeing it again.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' yelled Amy as she ran towards the crying chao. 'You would have got it killed.' She picked it up and tried comforting it.  
  
'I change my mind. I don't want it, you could keep it if you want to,' said Sonic nervously as he looked at her cradling the baby like a mother would.  
  
'I don't care if you want it or not. This is yours and you got to take care of it.'  
  
'I can't. I rather have that pink chao of yours than the black one.'  
  
It appeared that Amy wasn't listening. She smiled at the two chaos that she was holding. 'What are we going to call you?'  
  
Amy looked back at Sonic and turned towards him.  
  
'I'll name mine Miju, what are you going to call yours?'  
  
'I don't care! Can't you just name it since you are holding it?'  
  
'He is yours. Here, take it.'  
  
Amy grabbed hold of Sonic's hands and placed the chao back on them. As she did that, his hands were trembling! Sonic felt sick. Of all chaos, why does it have to be a shadow chao? He looked at it with disgust and had an urge to throw it against the wall but wasn't willing to do so. There was a long stand-still before anyone did anything.  
  
'Fine!' Spoke the pink hedgehog. 'I'll name it.' Amy took the chao away from him and held it in front of her. 'But that doesn't mean it is no longer yours.'  
  
'Amy, can't you just at least pick another chao for me to take care of?'  
  
Amy refused to listen. Instead, she said aloud. 'I'll name you Shadow!'  
  
'What?!?' yelled the stunned Sonic. 'Please don't give him a name like that. What about calling it Blackie or Shady? Stinky is fine too'  
  
'Too late! I have already named it.'  
  
'Then it is yours. I will definitely don't want it.'  
  
'Just what exactly are you afraid off? It is fine.'  
  
Sonic wanted to throw up. He wasn't even sick! His face showed it all but unfortunately Amy didn't notice it.  
  
'They are probably hungry,' said Amy as she picked up her chao. 'Let's go get them some fruits to eat.' The female hedgehog walked off but Sonic wasn't following. She looked back at him and was irritated. 'Aren't you coming?'  
  
'I am not going there. ' 'The chao is yours! You are responsible to take care of it.'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Don't be such a stubborn hog! Come on.'  
  
After much of urging and encouragement, Sonic agreed to go but still wasn't sure if he should. Amy decided that she should make the decision for him. She placed the chaos onto the ground and used both her hands to drag Sonic to the fruit trees.  
  
---  
  
Knuckles sat down on a tree stump while looking at the two hedgehogs. He would have laughed seeing how nervous Sonic had gotten but instead smiled. Their decision for coming here must have worked. He turned away, as he respects others' privacy, and took another look around him. Nearby, he could see five chaos were swimming in the pool with their owner, Cream, sitting not too far away from them, playing with her other two chaos. Who is this kid anyway? Tails was at the other side of the pool, seen training his chao to fly. All of this watching had bored him and had an urge to go back home but as promise, he will have to stay there till the end of the day. He took a glance at his shrunken Master Emerald which was kept in his glove. He wasn't too sure if he should just leave it on the island and decided that it will be better if he take it with him. Just then, the sound of some footsteps alarmed him as Rouge the Bat approached him. There was a slight smile appeared on her face. The echidna wasn't too please to see her but kept it inside his breath. The smile on her face didn't wear off and it troubled him by just looking at her.  
  
'What are you smiling at?' Knuckles finally asked which it sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
'I...er...mind if I could have a place to seat on?' said Rouge nervously.  
  
This puzzled Knuckles but that didn't bother him much. Without hesitation, he moved away. Rouge took a seat beside him and looked at the echidna. He wasn't paying much attention at her. The bat sighed. If only he could understand... She shook her head at the thought of this and decided that it will better if she just focused on the egg. There was silence between them and each was minding his/her own business.  
  
Minutes passed and the egg that Rouge was holding had finally hatched. She smiled at her new chao. 'I'll name you Winter,' whispered Rouge. Knuckles noticed this and turned to look at her.  
  
'You raise chao?' asked Knuckles unbelievably.  
  
Rouge looked at him. There was puzzlement at his face. She gave him a slight smirked. 'Why not?'  
  
Knuckles hesitated. There was a lot of Rouge which he didn't know of.  
  
Winter the chao, which was a white-grey one, was struggling to get free. Rouge looked at it, blinked twice and then released it. The chao glanced at its surrounding. For the first time of its life, it gave an exciting yell and tried standing up. However, no sooner it did that, it fell back to the ground with a soft thud. Rouge made a soft laugh as she looked at her chao. It couldn't get up because it was still a baby.  
  
'Look at it. Isn't it silly trying to get up,' said Rouge as she went to pick up her chao. This time, it didn't struggle but it relaxed on its mother's arm. It gave its one last coo before it went to sleep. Rouge carefully moved away its arms while still carrying it like a baby. Knuckles, who was all the time looking at her, nodded. He still couldn't believe that this is Rouge though. Suddenly, Rouge did something which the Knuckles thought she would never do; the bat gave the chao a kiss as it slept and said 'goodnight' even though it was still daytime! The very puzzled echidna just shrugged his shoulders as he saw this.  
  
'Knuckles, mind if you could help me to find some berries. I would like to feed it when it wakes up,' said Rouge as she continued to cradle the sleeping chao.  
  
Knuckles looked at it. Winter was seen sucking its thumb. He felt uncomfortable seeing this but nodded. He might as well help Rouge to find berries for it since he got nothing else to do and left the place instantly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review as I would like to know how many people are exactly reading this. I may continue on to the next chapter but that may only be 10% possible. 


	2. Sonic and Amy's relationship

Hey, was that a long wait? I had nearly decided to stop this ff but someone had encouraged me to keep this going. I have finally gotten a backup story for this. Enjoy:  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
(Once again the expression for this ff will work better if you could turn on the Hero Chao Garden song from SA2.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
'I don't understand Rouge. Why did you choose to bring the chao back onto the island?' asked a frustrated echidna as he watched the ebony bat sang a lullaby song. Winter was in her arms, asleep. He wasn't happy at all with the presence of the newcomer.  
  
Rouge raised her head and looked at the echidna. She gave him a slight smile before she replied. 'It isn't going to harm anyone, Knuckles. It is just a baby.'  
  
'Just a baby?!' Knuckles exclaimed. 'I'm sure that it'll just cause us more trouble. You got to bring it back!'  
  
'I'm sure that Winter isn't the type to cause us troubles.'  
  
'But Rouge, it's...'  
  
'Can't you just give it a chance to prove us something?'  
  
Knuckles hesitated. He didn't like talking to Rouge about this. He felt uneasy and confused. As he looked at her, Rouge was giving him a pleading look which it made him more uncomfortable. He can never say 'no' to a lady. He made a seep sigh before answering.  
  
'Fine. But you're responsible if anything bad happens,' pointed out Knuckles.  
  
'Don't worry. Winter is a good chao,' said Rouge happily.  
  
Knuckles didn't say anything after that. He looked at the chao, then at Rouge. He was definitely not pleased by the whole thing. Why was Rouge wanted so badly to keep her chao by her side? She could just leave it back at its home and go visit it at anytime. He is never going to understand them.  
  
The echidna turned away and walked off. Rouge smiled as she watched him left. Everything is going perfectly! She looked at her chao and made a small laugh.  
  
'Thanks for everything Winter!' she whispered to its ear. The ebony bat then spreaded out her wings and flew off.  
  
---  
  
'Okay, Miju,' said Amy as she pulled out her hand from behind and held a small stick in front of the chao. 'See this stick?' The chao nodded. 'I'm going to throw this stick away from me and I want you, like Tails' chao, to bring it back here.' Miju looked at the stick, then at Amy. It blinked its eyes and looked somewhat confused by the whole thing but kept on nodding its head.  
  
'You understand?' Miju stopped nodding for a while. It made a little thinking and then shook its head as a sign of 'no'.  
  
Amy sighed when she saw this. 'I'll never get her to do anything!'  
  
'Have patience, Amy. It takes time for a chao to learn a trick.' said Tails as he fed Flight, his chao.  
  
'I guess that I'm a little too excited' said Amy with a laugh. She grabbed hold of her chao and went to sit on the grass beside the two-tails fox.  
  
Sonic sat on a park bench as he looked at his two close friends nearby. He didn't have the mood to go and have a talk with them. Instead he was spending his time, glancing at his surroundings. The park...this has been Tails' favourite part of the city since he was a kid. Back in the days, when they were so much younger, this park had always been a special place for the young fox. He was a shy kid then and seldom talked to anyone.  
  
Sonic sighed at the thought of this. This place has always helped to bring back their childhood memories. Time passes quickly and everything is changing. Both Amy and Tails are now more independent and do not always need to count on him. However, there are some things that never change. Amy still has a huge crush on him but she is less retarded now and the hedgehog has finally accepted her as a friend. Tails does still look up at him as a great hero.  
  
A hero? Sonic's face hardened. Some kind of hero he is. He had failed to save another hedgehog's live. He could not even help himself to get out from the terrible guilt that had surrounded him and had all the time been hiding himself in his room. His friends' decision to bring him to the chao garden was a really bad idea (that is what he thought). Amy chose a shadow chao for him and named him Shadow. He could not help but to show his fear of the chao. Somehow, it reminded him of the faker.  
  
'Shadow, just where are you now?' murmured the hedgehog as he looked up towards the sky.  
  
Just then, he heard some cooing noise and he could feel something was touching his sneakers. Sonic looked down to see his chao. It looked up at him and made a purring sound. The hedgehog began to feel sick again.  
  
'I mean...er...Shadow the hedgehog. Not Shadow the chao.'  
  
The chao continuously looked up at him with a question mark appeared on its head. It didn't understand what he had just said and thought that its master had called him. It made another cooing sound and started to climb up onto the hedgehog's leg. It sat on his lap with its eyes still looking at him.  
  
Sonic looked at Shadow with his wide-opened eyes. He was definitely freaked out with the disturbance of the chao. With all of his courage, he grabbed the chao with his hands and held it far away from the rest of his body. He turned his head away but his eyes hadn't gotten off from it. The chao was trying hard to reach for him.  
  
'There you are, Shadow,' cried out Amy as she ran towards them. In her arms was Miju.  
  
Amy looked at Sonic and let out a giggle. 'I see that you were having a great time with your chao.'  
  
Sonic frowned. He quickly let go of the chao and made a ball out from one of his fist. 'It isn't funny, Ames.'  
  
Amy laughed again. The pink hedgehog placed Miju down on the ground beside the fallen shadow chao and went to sit next to Sonic. She placed her hand on his ball-fist hand and smiled.  
  
'That was just a joke, okay. Don't take it too seriously.'  
  
'I know but it is just that...' Sonic took a deep breathe and turned his sight away from Amy.  
  
'Just what?'  
  
'Never mind. You probably won't understand it, anyway.'  
  
Amy gave him a sigh and looked down at the two chaos. She grabbed onto Sonic's hand and pointed towards them. 'Look at them. Aren't they cute?'  
  
Sonic raised his head down and watched.  
  
Shadow tried standing up onto the ground but fell straight on his butt. Amy laughed at the sight of this and Sonic was just looking as clueless as ever.  
  
'Just what is going on?' he asked.  
  
'Keep on watching, Sonic,' said Amy as she moved closer towards the blue hedgehog.  
  
Miju came and helped to get Shadow up. It then made a really loud cooing noise and quickly ran off. Shadow the chao was confused at first but understood that it was a game of tag. It quickly ran after Miju. It was strange to know how the two chaos had gotten to be so close at one another.  
  
'Weren't they like us when we were a lot younger?' asked Amy.  
  
Sonic knew what it meant and started to feel uneasy. 'I guess so. You were doing the chasing then,' he said nervously.  
  
Amy closed her eyes as she laughed. She reopened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
'I know what you are thinking, Sonic but I'll let you decide. I can't always force you to do the,' the pink hedgehog looked around to see if there was anyone around. She then cupped her hand beside her mouth and whispered to his ears. 'You-know-what.'  
  
Sonic took a step back, looking more confused than ever. Amy just smiled at him and got up.  
  
'I'll see you there.'  
  
The pink hedgehog then waved her hand and walked off. Sonic watched her leave.  
  
'I don't get it. What did she mean?' said Sonic aloud.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Was that good? It isn't as good as the last chapter but I hope that you enjoyed it. I'll try and be better the next time. 


	3. Chao go to school

There is one question that I would like to ask. Do chao go to school? I never know them much; since I have only the GBA Sonic games. (Let alone getting the plural word of 'chao' wrongly. ^ ^;;) So my views towards them may be slightly different than those in the games.  
  
Anyway, this chapter is taken place when Miju and Shadow were a few weeks old.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Miju hid behind Amy's leg while nervously looked at the other chao. Most of them looked excited and some were even laughing but...why? Isn't school a scary place? Some of the older chao had told it that the teacher is fierce and hates new students. Their views towards school were different from what Flight had told it.  
  
'She is kind,' Flight had said. 'She isn't going to hurt you!'  
  
Miju was confused. What is it going to do? It didn't know who to believe. It looked up at Amy. She was talking to someone. Who was this someone? Was it the teacher of the school? She looked kind. Maybe, they were only trying to scare... The chao shook its head. No! Teachers are mean. This was just one of their 'don't judge the book by its cover'. She acted friendly in front of Amy but she was actually waiting for the opportunity to get it.  
  
When Amy had done talking with the 'someone', she bent herself down while facing towards Miju and gave it a smile.  
  
'Are you ready for your first day in school?' she asked excitedly.  
  
Miju swallowed hard and slowly nodded its head. It wasn't sure if that was the right answer.  
  
'I just don't get it. Why did you drag me here for?' a voice asked from behind.  
  
'What else do you have in mind then?' asked another voice.  
  
Amy turned around and smiled. Sonic and Tails were the voices that she had been hearing.  
  
'Hey, guys!' she cried out as she waved her hand.  
  
'Look, Sonic,' said Tails as he pointed towards the direction where Amy and her chao were. 'There's Amy.'  
  
Amy quickly picked up Miju and ran to where the boys were. 'Hi, Sonic,' she said happily. 'I'm glad to see you here.'  
  
'Don't look at me, Ames,' the hedgehog quickly said. 'Tails forced me to come along.'  
  
'Oh.' There was a slight disappointment shown in her face. 'And I thought that you have come to see me.'  
  
Just then, Amy felt that there was something pulling down her dress. She looked down to see Shadow. She smiled and patted the chao's head. As she did that, the dark chao made a purring sound; probably asking for more. She let out a giggle and placed her chao down on the ground next to Shadow. As soon as Miju was freed from Amy's arms, it quickly tackled down its playmate.  
  
She laughed again as she watched them play. There is not need to worry about them now; since they have each other for company. She glanced over at Sonic, who also was looking at the chao.  
  
'You do care about your chao, don't you?' she asked.  
  
Sonic was startled by the sudden question.  
  
'What? Me?' he asked stupidly.  
  
Amy sighed with the reply. 'Never mind. Just take that I have not said anything.'  
  
A while later, the school bell started to ring. Miju gasped the moment it heard it rang. What is it going to do now? It wasn't ready to face with the fierce teacher yet.  
  
'Miju,' said Amy. 'Behave yourself while in school, okay?'  
  
The chao hesitated. It shook its head and whined.  
  
'Oh, Miju. You should know very well that I can't stay. I'll come and pick you up when school finish.'  
  
It again whined.  
  
'Miju!'  
  
A while later, the chao started to cry. You don't love me at all, it thought. You wouldn't have force me to come here if you do. Amy sighed when she saw this. This is going to be difficult.  
  
'Please don't make your mummy upset. Look.' Amy then held onto Shadow and showed it in front of Miju. 'Shadow is here. He will accompany you throughout the whole day.'  
  
However, it didn't help at all. Miju's cries were getting louder. Sonic was forced to cover up his poor ears.  
  
'Can't you make it stop?' he yelled.  
  
'I'm trying!' yelled back Amy. She then grumbled some rude words to herself. Are parents having difficulties persuading their children to go to school too? Imagine if she has kids in future.  
  
'Oh please Miju,' the pink hedgehog started to beg. 'Stop crying.' As expected, her begging was ignored and the chao stubbornly shook its head wildly.  
  
'Is there a way I could help you, miss?'  
  
It was a friendly six-year-old voice. Amy looked up and saw a small rabbit was standing in front of her. She smiled politely at the pink hedgehog.  
  
'The chao doesn't want to get to school,' she explained.  
  
Cream nodded. She stood there quietly while looking at the crying chao. She then turned her head towards Amy and smiled.  
  
'Don't worry,' she said. 'I have seen other chao behaved like this before. All it need are some encouragement and familiarities.'  
  
'But I have tried everything.'  
  
However, the rabbit didn't listen. She walked towards the crying chao and patted its head. A while later, Miju stopped crying and it looked up to face the rabbit.  
  
'Hi,' she said in a friendly way. 'I'm Cream. I'll be your teacher.'  
  
For a while, the pink chao did nothing. When Amy thought that everything was going to be fine, the chao gave its teacher an angry glare and slapped off Cream's hand. Cream shouted out by the unexpected move and so did Amy.  
  
'Miju! You are being bad!' scolded Amy. The chao then started to cry again.  
  
'There is no need to be angry with the chao. I'll just have to try again,' said Cream.  
  
'You are making things difficult, Miju. Either you get in there and learn or stay outside and cry. I don't care what is going to happen to you. I'm leaving!' Amy then walked out of the building with a stern look in her face. The chao's cries got even louder after that. She felt bad for the chao but knew that this is for its own good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
I know that this is a little out of topic but I'm trying my best to maintain the balance between the chao and the sonic characters appearances.  
  
Notes: Want your chao to be in class during the next chapter? Just leave behind a review with the name and description of your chao and you are done! I'll do the rest. 


End file.
